1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly to a locking mechanism having a locking element that is movable between a lock position and an unlock position to lock and release an outer shell to and from a frame, respectively, and an electronic device having the locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an outer shell of a notebook computer can be changed to a different color and pattern according to a user's requirement or preference. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. M312853 discloses a notebook computer having a changeable display screen outer shell. In this patent, the display screen outer shell includes first and second outer shells. The first outer shell is fixed to the display panel, and includes a first connecting portion. The second outer shell includes a second connecting portion corresponding to the first connecting portion. Through a detachable connection between the first and second connecting portions, the second outer shell can be selectively changed.